<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The three houses one shot collection. by MidnightJoker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613037">The three houses one shot collection.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker'>MidnightJoker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander is a Mama's Boy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Celeste is a daddy's girl, Don't go lyin' to me., F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Flayn is an Aunt, I only played three houses in fire emblem, Modern AU midway through the story, One Shot Collection, Should I post this on Tumblr?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot collection of the relationship between Dimitri and Female Byleth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Am I beautiful, Dimitri?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I played Fire emblem three houses, but I got stuck at the Black Beast battle and I'm trying to grind levels, any advice?<br/>(Also let me know what else you want about Dimitri and Byleth since I only got three houses as a full game.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(This is my first story on a fire emblem game I played as a full version, I had awakening as a demo)</strong>
</p><p>It was a normal day in Fodlan, Dimitri was married to his beautiful wife, Byleth who was now the Queen and Archbishop of Fodlan.</p><p>"It's a beautiful day out, isn't it, beloved?" Dimitri asked as he turned to his wife.</p><p>"Really beautiful out here, Dimitri." Byleth smiled. Dimitri's eye began to wander as he stared at a lady handing out flowers.</p><p>"Dima..." Byleth whispered. She let out a small sigh, and looked out the other window.</p><p>"Were you saying something, beloved?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>"No..." Byleth began as she sighed once again. "I'm fine."<br/></p><p>"King Dimitri, Lady Byleth." One of the guards begins. "We've arrived at the castle."</p><p>"thanks." Byleth says as she gets off the carriage, helped down by one of the knights. He gave off a gentle bow and walked back to guarding the castle doors.</p><p>
  <strong>(A few hours later...)</strong>
</p><p>"Where is she?" Dimitri wondered, he looked around, Byleth was no where near the table as one of the butlers came up and gave a gentle bow.</p><p>"Lord Dimitri." He began. "Lady Byleth requests to see you." Dimitri walked up the stairs as he opened the door to the royal chamber, as he opened it, he seen Byleth wearing her most beautiful dress and was all prettied up.</p><p>"Beloved..." Dimitri whispered.</p><p>"My love, do you like what you see?" Byleth asked. She leaned forward and placed a hand on his right cheek while kissing his left.</p><p>"Beloved." Dimitri begins. "Why are you dressed like that?"</p><p>"What?" Byleth asked. "Am I not beautiful enough to be your wife?"</p><p>"Byleth.." Dimitri said as he sighed. "You are beautiful."</p><p>"If I'm so beautiful, why were you looking at the flower girl?!" Byleth says with a hint of jealousy in her voice.</p><p>Was Byleth comparing herself to a flower girl?</p><p>What has DImitri done? Byleth was a goddess among women, once he stared at one, he caused jealousy in his own wife.</p><p>"Do you not love me anymore?" Byleth asked. "Do I need to go sell flowers in the market place to get you to love me?"</p><p>"Beloved, I'm sorry." Dimitri whispered. "She looked beautiful, but less beautiful than you because your my wife. It was taken the wrong way and, I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, I'm sorry." Byleth says. "Maybe you were spacing out or thinking, a-and I took it the wrong way." Byleth hugged Dimitri and they both got ready to eat dinner, Byleth had changed to her casual wear she has on around the castle and went to eat with her Dear Boar King, Dimitri.</p><p>She had never been happier in her life.</p><p>
  <strong>(End of chapter one)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I thought I lost you...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a normal night, or so everyone thinks. Dimitri wakes up at midnight from a nightmare about losing Byleth, how will the events turn out?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal night in Fodlan castle, everyone was asleep and the castle was quiet. Well, <em>almost </em>everyone was sleeping.</p><p><em>"B-Beloved... Why?" </em>Byleth whimpers. <em>"Why did you let those Snakes stab me?" </em>When he looked at Byleth's stomach, blood was gushing out into the floor, the enemy took his blade out of her stomach, and gave off a small psychotic smile before licking the blade.</p><p><em>"The blood of a new Queen always tastes better than that of a commoner... " </em>He says. Dimitri dashed forward with spear in hands, but was too late, He had vanished.</p><p>"Dima." Byleth says. Dimitri woke up, he was in the castle, Byleth was there, thank goddess she was safe!</p><p>"Beloved." Dimitri begins. "Are you hurt? Injured? Bleeding?" Byleth shakes her head.</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm just... worried about you." She sighs. "You seemed to keep saying that you were unworthy of me, how you were at fault someone stabbed and killed me."</p><p>"Well." Dimitri says as he looked at his wife. He places a hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.</p><p>"Beloved, I thought I lost you..." Dimitri says as tears fall from his eyes. "It felt like my world fell apart, your <em>very </em>important to me."</p><p>"Would my Dear Lion King like some of the Queen's kisses?" Byleth says. "It always seems to calm you."</p><p>"B-But I don't want to lose you!" Dimitri begins as Byleth cut him off with a gentle kiss.</p><p>"You won't lose me, love." Byleth whispered as she kissed him again.</p><p> "I'll always be by your side." She says. Dimitri calms down, and falls back asleep, his wife, Byleth, embracing him.</p><p>
  <strong> (End of chapter 2)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Byleth's birthday.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is Byleth's birthday and it seems our Lion King may have forgotten, how would he solve this?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Byleth wears glasses, and she was born a month after Dimitri (No one can tell me otherwise when it comes to headcanons.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning!" Byleth smiles as she gets up and puts on her glasses, she walks through the hallways and sees that Dimitri eating his breakfast,</p><p>"Beloved, your awake." Dimitri says before Byleth hugs him.</p><p>"Guess what day is today..." Byleth says in a sing song voice.</p><p>"Tuesday?" Dimitri asked. Byleth was a little stunned.</p><p>"Beloved..." She whispered. "Today is very special to me."</p><p>"Very special?" Dimitri asked. "A tuesday?"</p><p>"Forget it." Byleth spat. "Have fun by yourself today."</p><p>"Byleth!" Dimitri says. Byleth simply walks away in an angry huff.</p><p>Dimitri had forget that it was Byleth's birthday.</p><p>Goddess, what has he done?</p><p>It was only human to forget, but he didn't want to tell Byleth for she might be mad at him.</p><p>
  <strong>(A few hours later in the marketplace.)</strong>
</p><p>"Ah, King Dimitri!" The flower girl began. "How may I help you?"</p><p>"Do you have any roses?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>"Roses?" The flower seller asked. "Oh, your wife found out you forgot about her birthday." Dimitri sighed, and grabbed the roses, before paying and leaving with the roses.</p><p>"Hopefully she'll forgive me." Dimitri ran towards the castle, and royal chamber, waiting to give the flowers to Byleth as he knocked on the door.</p><p>"Beloved!" Dimitri begins. "Happy birthday!"</p><p>"You... remembered?" Byleth wondered. "I thought you forgot."</p><p>"I did, but then I realized your important to me." He said as he caressed her cheek.</p><p>"Well, there's going to be someone important to us, very soon." Byleth says.</p><p>"Who?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>"Our child." Byleth replies, Dimitri was prepared to make Byleth happy in case he forgot her birthday, but wasn't aware he'd be a father.</p><p>'C-Child? Your with child?" Dimitri asked. Byleth gave a confirming nod.</p><p>"I'm going to be a father..." He whispered. Dimitri grabbed Byleth's stomach and placed his head on it.</p><p>"Promise you'll protect me?" Byleth asked.</p><p>"I promise no one will ever hurt you, my queen." He nods.</p><p>
  <strong>(End of chapter 3)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The twin heirs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few days after Dimitri's twin children are born, the royal parents look forward to spending time with them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Celeste and Alexander (the twins) were both born three months after Byleth's birthday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(A few months after chapter 3)</strong>
</p><p>"Where's Mama?" Byleth says hiding her face with her hands. The babies looked at her with confusion in their tiny blue eyes.</p><p>"Here's Mama!" She smiled as she tickled them, the two babies laughed and laughed as Byleth played with them.</p><p>"Hello, beloved." Dimitri says as he enters the room where Byleth was playing with the twins.</p><p>"The twins are so cute!" Byleth says after she kisses their foreheads.</p><p>"The cute little lion cubs truly appreciate their mama." Dimitri laughed as he hugged Byleth.</p><p>"Dima!" Byleth blushed "We're in front of the kids, this is their room." Dimitri put a finger into Celeste's crib as the tiny hand raised itself and grabbed his finger, with all her might the baby squeezed the King's finger.</p><p>"My... My little lioness.." Dimitri says. He smiles at the young girl and she smiles back.</p><p>"How's Mama's little cub?" Byleth says. she places her finger in the crib as the tiny infant boy grabs her finger with his tiny hand.</p><p>"Aw, you and your sister should really get some rest.." Byleth says. The two parents leave as their little cubs get some rest.</p><p>
  <strong>(A few minutes later)</strong>
</p><p>A loud cry came from the room of the young heirs, they were crying. Byleth and Dimitri raced to the room and found a maid trying her best to clam down the babies.</p><p>"Shh, shhh." She began. "You aren't sick, you aren't hungry, what are you?"</p><p>"Did you check their diapers?" Byleth asked.</p><p>"Well, no." the maid says. "I haven't"</p><p>Byleth was given the twins as she walked towards a special table in their room and changed them, they instantly stopped crying.</p><p>"All they needed was a diaper change." Byleth smiled as she caressed her babies.</p><p>"Thank you." Byleth says.</p><p>Dimitri was unaware his own daughter would get attached to him so easily.</p><p>Byleth smiled, she knew Dimitri would be overprotective of Celeste as her father was of her.</p><p>
  <strong>(End of chapter 4)</strong>
</p><p>Reasons why Dimitri would prefer his son over his daughter here:</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ub82Xb1C8os">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ub82Xb1C8os</a>
</p><p>(P.S it works better if you open the link in a new tab or somethin.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Time with family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now little kids, Byleth and Dimitri's children decide to spend time with them and their extended family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Modern AU is in the story from here on out.<br/>Celeste and Alexander have a pet hamster they named Squeeks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Modern AU from now on, but with Magic.)</strong>
</p><p>Through the mansion walls a pair of twins ran, the home was Dimitri's where he lived with his wife, Byleth, and his twin children.</p><p>"Papa! Alexander's trying to scare me again..." Celeste whimpered.</p><p>"Alexander. Quit trying to scare your sister." Dimitri sighed.</p><p>"CELESTE FLAYN BLAIDDYD, ALEXANDER DIMITRI BLAIDDYD, get down here <em>this instant </em>you two!" Byleth yelled. Celeste and Alexander ran down the stairs, they were only five but wondered why their mother called them using their full names.</p><p>"M-Mother." Alexander says. "What's up?"</p><p>"Did you try to scare your sister again?" Byleth asked,</p><p>"No.." Alexander says/</p><p>"No dessert for you until you stop lying to me about scaring your sister." The green haired woman huffed.</p><p>"But Mother!" Alexander whined.</p><p>"No buts, your grandpa, aunt, and uncle will be here any minute, please behave." Byleth sighed.</p><p>"Yes, mother." Alexander sighed.</p><p>
  <strong>(A few minutes later)</strong>
</p><p>A knock on the door came, Flayn and Seteth were at the door, Flayn was a teenager around 15, she hated everyone except her family.</p><p>"Aunt Flayn!" The twins yelled as they hugged her.</p><p>"My wonderful niece and nephew!" She hugged back.</p><p>"I see they get along well." DImitri says. </p><p>"Byleth!" A voice called out.</p><p>"Dad!" Byleth called back.</p><p>"Gramps!" The twins grinned.</p><p>"How're you doing?" Jeralt asked. He started showing emotions, but everyone was intimidated by his face.</p><p>"We're gonna be in elementary school soon grampa!" Celeste smiles. "We got a pet hamster named Squeeks but he's eating right now and we should let him eat uninterrupted."</p><p>"Reminds me of your mother." Jeralt says. "Came near close to destroying the house if we didn't let her eat in peace."</p><p>"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad......." Byleth whined. "Your embarrassing me!" Dimitri just stayed quiet for he knew if he laughed, Byleth would embarrass him too.</p><p>"Well." Byleth says. "Who wants cake?"</p><p>"Can I have some?" Alexander asked.</p><p>"No, sweetheart." Byleth began. "You scared your sister and lied to me."</p><p>"Mama..." Alexander sighed. "Finnnne, I did scare her."</p><p>"See?" Byleth asked. "Was that so hard?"</p><p>"Can I have cake now?"</p><p>"No, apologize to your sister." Byleth comments.</p><p>"Sorry Celeste." Alexander sighed.</p><p>"It's ok." She smiled. "I put Squeeks and his cage in my room."</p><p>"No fair!" Alexander whines.</p><p>
  <strong>(End of chapter five)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Father-Daughter bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day where Dimitri decides to bond with his daughter, Celeste, how will this turn out for them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Father." Celeste begins "What are we going to do today?"</p><p>"I don't know." Dimitri says. "Maybe some father-daughter bonding?"</p><p>"Bonding?" The blonde girl wondered. "Like what?"</p><p>"I don't know." Dimitri says.</p><p>"You two should definitely bond." Byleth smiles. "You bond with Celeste, I'll bond with our little son here." Dimitri looked at Celeste as they nodded.</p><p>"Alright, I'll spend time with her." Dimitri nodded.</p><p>"Great! Make sure she behaves!" Byleth yells to them as they leave.</p><p>"Ok!" Dimitri replies as they got in the car, Celeste put on her seatbelt and smiled.</p><p>
  <strong>(30 minutes later)</strong>
</p><p>"Papa, what're we doing at the arcade?" Celeste asked.</p><p>"Your old man was good at these games." He chuckles referring to himself. "Maybe you could have fun here."</p><p>"Did Mama come here too?" asked Celeste.</p><p>"Your mother and I used to play a lot of games here." Dimitri chuckled.</p><p>"Alexander looks more like Mama and I look a lot like you, Papa/" Celeste smiles.</p><p>"You sure are, sweetheart." Dimitri smiled. He handed a bag full of quarters to Celeste as she smiled.</p><p>"Aren't you gonna play with me, Papa?" Celeste asked.</p><p>"Of course." Dimitri smiled. They both ran to the arcade machines and selected a few to play.</p><p>
  <strong>(Hours later.)</strong>
</p><p>"Oh come on! That wasn't fair Papa!" Celeste smiled.</p><p>"Well, it's getting late. Why don't we go back home?" DImitri asked.</p><p>"Ok Papa." She yawned. Dimitri guided her to the car as he drove off, it took them thirty minutes, but they were home. Byleth was asleep on the couch as Alexander has gone to bed.</p><p>
  <strong>(At their house)</strong>
</p><p>"Alright Celeste, brush your teeth and off to bed." Dimitri smiles.</p><p>"Goodnight, Papa." Celeste whispered.</p><p>"Goodnight." He replies back</p><p>
  <strong>(End of chapter six)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>